The Death And Resurrection Show
by NextNothingNew
Summary: Parody/Slash with original male characters. A group of male witches appear in town, and the boys have to wonder where they came from. KatexSarah mentioned. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

-1**A/N:** There are way too many 'four girls who have powers' or 'girl who is not what she seems' fanfics. Not that there's anything wrong with those, but I want SLASH, and here it is. I need to stop starting new stories! But I can't! So, this is about four other boys, who eventually fall for the Sons Of Ipswich. Why? Because it had to be done. Hahahah. In case it get's confusing at first;

Rane Trait: Blonde with blue eyes. Erick Ramsey: Blonde with spikes. Mikhael Marlin: Semi long black haired with the eye patch. Kane Citsk: Brunette.

**Disclaimer:** So not mine. If it was, then so and so would hook up with so and so, and Sarah and Kate would not even be included. The music? I love it, I'm listening to it right now, but it's not mine either. Review, or I'll sick a darkling on you.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTETR ONE

"Stop!" A man's voice echoed against the empty streets as the four teens ran from the club and to their motorcycles. "I'm making a citizen's arrest!"

"Sure you are." Said the black haired one, hair pulled back from his face in a short pony tail, a black eye patch over his right eye.

"C'mon, hurry it up, Mikhael!" A short haired brunette ordered, revving his bike.

"Relax, Kane." A grinning blonde with blue eyes cut in as they rode off into the fog.

"Rane, he is _never _going to relax!" Laughed another blonde, hair in small spikes.

"Shut up, Erick, and ride!" Kane ordered.

The sound of a motor filled their ears, and two glanced back.

"He's following us in his damn pickup!" Rane yelled.

"Hell, you got powers, use 'em!" Mikhael shouted.

"FASTER!"

A chorus of laughs and whoops went up, adrenaline rushed and carefree.

Red and orange caught, snaking up a tree, and the fig toppled over in front of the pickup, and the fire snuffed out immediately after.

"Burn burn!"

"Burn lightly!"  
"Burn burn!"

"Burn whitely!"

"What's that?"

The two singing (shrieking), Rane and Erick, stopped and looked back, watching the same pickup break down the bushes.

"Damn, he's still there." Mikhael muttered.

Kane let out a frustrated growl, "this is all your fault, guys!" He shot right, and the others followed.

They went for a large, barren tree, tilted to the side and leaning over against the others.

_The Death and Resurrection show_

Right after the other, they rode strait up the trunk and disappeared.

_Cut through me_

The truck skidded on dirt, came to a stop, and the driver climbed out.

_Burn away all my impurity_

Silence cloaked the woods, and even the animals were quiet.

_Hold me in your arms_

A cacophony of screams and crushing branches accompanied the four landing.

"Yeaaaah HAH!!"

"Back! Go back!!!"

"Woooohhaha!"

"Turn around, idiots!"

They laughed almost hysterically, cruising away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"More…hu…man…than…hu…ma-a-a-a-a-a-an!"

Pogue threw his text book at Reid, who ducked, so it nearly hit Tyler square in the face. He jerked back to avoid it, and fell off the bed.

"What is wrong with you guys?" Caleb demanded as he came into _his_ room, tossing soda cans to them.

"Well, I dunno about me," Reid said, "but- hey, Tyler, you've joined us again," he said, watching Tyler crawl back onto the bed.

"Shut up," Tyler replied, stretching, cracking bones.

"Blah blah blah," Reid cracked his neck.

"So what's up?" Pogue interrupted, before a bitchslap fest ensued.

"I had a dream." Caleb said, sitting down in a chair.

Reid and Tyler looked up, staring, and Progue frowned.

Reid spoke up first. "A dream? You mean like when _Chase _was around?"

"Like…but not exactly."

Tyler broke in to ask, "well, what was different?"

"…it was stronger."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A dark blue car drove up to the school, and Tyler, Reid, Pogue, and Caleb, who were talking on the steps, got a good look at it.

The CD player was up, apparently.

"I am the astro creep/ a demolition-style hell American freak, yeah."

"Who the hell is that?" Reid snapped.

"I am the crawling dead/ A phantom in the box A shadow in your head, say."

"New kids." Caleb muttered, staring, eyes tense.

"Acid suicide/ Freedom of the blast Read the fuckin lies, yeah."

"You think?" Reid stood, hands shoved in his pockets, trying to see over the heads of a the small crowd.

"Scratch off the broken skin/ Tear into my heart Make me do it again, yeah."

"Caleb," Pogue whispered, "do you think…"  
Caleb nodded slowly, gaze never leaving the four boys that crawled from the car. "Yeah. I do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kane frowned, glancing around. "You feel that…?"

"What?" Rane asked, feeling the soft shiver of magik on his skin. "You mean _that?"_

"Can you tell where it's coming from?" Mikhael inquired, curious.

"There." Erick said before anyone else, nodding at four teens on the steps. "It's them, up front."

Mikhael tied back his hair, watching them. "So there _are_ more of us," he said in wonder.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Caleb slid into the seat next to Pogue's, setting his tray down. "What's up?"

"Kate," came the one word reply.

"Oh yeah, what's up with you and Kate?"

"She's…" he spread his hands, "she's…" he made another motion, then sighed, "she's with Sarah."

Caleb blinked, slowly. "Oh." He paused. "I see." He continued, softly, carefully.

"Well. You know, it wasn't really…"

"Yeah, and if they're both…like that…then no wonder…"

They lapsed into thoughtful silence. They weren't actually depressed. It was a blow, of course, but it didn't really hurt. Eventually, their minds drifted to other things, like that stupid scratch on Pogue's bike, and Caleb thought of his dream.

A tray smacked down noisily next to them, and they both jumped.

"Hey." Reid said.

"We got their names!" Tyler sat down across from Reid.

Both Pogue and Caleb gave their attention, glad for a distraction.

"_You_ did?" Caleb asked.

"Don't look so shocked, Caleb." Reid admonished.

"Well, come on, let's see what you've got." Pogue ordered.

"We overheard a group of girls." Tyler began. "There's Mikhael Marlin, Erick Ramsey…"

"And Kane Citsk and Rane Trait." Reid said, looking quit proud.

"Four guys…"

"One for each of us." Reid interrupted Caleb.

"Hey, wait a minute, we don't know if they're trouble yet." Caleb protested.

"Come on, they've got powers. For all we know, they've come here to kill us." Reid argued. "They're stronger than Chase, there's more of them, they're-"

"-coming this way." Tyler said.

The conversation died, and pretty soon four people had joined them, standing to the right of Caleb.

The brunette smiled. "Can we join?" He asked, polite.

The eight, of course, knew that every gaze in the cafeteria had been drawn to them. They all ignored it.

Caleb motioned to the empty seats. "Of course."

Kane immediately took the closest seat, on Caleb's right. Rane sat at Tyler's left. Erick took the seat at Pogue's right. Mikhael hovered for a moment, clearly not liking the situation, before sitting between Tyler and Pogue, across from Reid. On accident, he found himself staring right at the blonde, who near-glared back.

The black haired boy with the eye patch pointed at Reid. "I thought _you_ were the one with the red hoodie." He said.

There was a pause, and everyone looked at Tyler, who was wearing Reid's red hoodie. Then, there was a longer pause.

"So…" Reid broke in, penetrating the thick silence. "Which one are you?"

"Which one?" Mikhael deadpanned.

"Names." Reid clarified.

"Mikhael." He hesitated, then held out his hand. Reid stared for a moment, dropped his pencil, and reached across the table to clasp it.

"Reid." He introduced, letting Mikhael's hand go.

"I'm Kane." The brunette informed cheerfully, and Caleb couldn't help his smile.

"Caleb." He said, grinning.

"Pogue."

"Erick."

"Tyler."

"Rane."

It wasn't nearly so nerve wracking, and Caleb felt the hot flush leave his skin. Well. No one had died yet.

Then there was a _crash!_ and Mikhael glanced down at the back of his jeans, soaked through with milk. "Damn." He emitted a soft growl from his throat, thinking of his boots.

"My bad." Aaron grinned from behind him, tipped tray in hand. He began walking away, and Reid felt a spark of irritation.

"Damn prick." He whispered, eyes burning over black.

"You got that right." Rane said, the fire disappearing at the edges of his once blue eyes.

Kane and Caleb both realized what was happening first. "Wait-"

Aaron slipped on nothing in particular, and his tray went off to the side. It hit a girl's shoulder, and she dropped her soup, which landed all over Aaron.

Mikhael glanced at his jeans again, concentrating, and the milk filtered down until it covered the tile, and his jeans were clean and dry.

Caleb pressed his index finger and thumb to his temples, and when he heard a weary sigh, looked over at Kane, who was staring back at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Now, who thinks they know who's going to end up with who? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

-1CHAPTER TWO

**A/N:** WTF I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!111one

**Disclaimer: **Any and all music used is not mine, they belong to their respective artists. I do not own The Covenant, but I do have the movie here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a very silent lunch, the two groups separated from each other, and as they walked away, several members of each kept shooting backwards glances at them.

"Well, are they gonna kill us or what?" Reid snapped, unnerved, because when he looked over his shoulder, Mikhail had been staring at him.

"Dammit, it have no clue." Caleb replied. "They seemed friendly, but-"

"-so was Chase." Pogue broke in.

"So…we'll just keep an eye on them." Tyler said, fiddling with the cuff of Reid's red hoodie.

"And hope they don't kill us in our sleep." Reid added.

On that encouraging note, they headed in the direction of the pool.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what's our next class?" Kane asked.

Rane, who had broken into the school system and screwed with the schedules so that they could keep the group together, scowled. "Who gives a damn? What about Caleb and Reid and Pogue and Tyler?"

"What _about_ them?" Mikhail replied patiently. "They were…nice enough. Plus," he added when Rane opened his mouth, "I don't think they can control their powers as well as we can."

"They can't." Erick cracked his knuckles. "Only the one you were sitting next to has ascended." He nodded at Kane.

"Who? You mean Caleb?" His eyes widened.

"Wasn't he like the leader?" Rane cut in again.

"Probably. It seems that way, but Reid - like you, Rane - doesn't appear to listen to him." Mikhail pulled a paper from his pocket. "Anyway, we can't do anything now. Our next class is study hall. This way."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The locker room was still filled with steam, making clothes stick to skin and scents carry. Caleb closed his locker and glanced over at Reid.

"Caleb, what are you looking at?" Pogue asked.

"Hell freezing over." he chuckled. "It looks like Reid is _thinking_."

The hot tempered blonde's head snapped up. "I can hear you, bastard."

The four boys exited the locker room, and not three seconds out Reid made a startled _squeaking _sound.

The three stopped. "Reid?" Pogue asked, wary.

Reid swallowed and nodded at the stands that overlooked the pool.

Right at the front, looking down at them, were Kane, Rane, Mikhail, and Erick.

From the balcony seats that overlooked the pool area, Mikhail let out a low appreciative whistle. "Wow."

Kane was grinning, looking faintly pleased. "Which are you looking at?"

"Reid. _Damn._" Mikhail added, leaning forward slightly.

"Reid? _Reid?_ Who cares about Reid, look at _Pogue_." Erick said, giving said teen a once over. Twice.

At his side, Rane tilted his head to the side. "I dunno; I think Tyler's kinda cute." he smirked. "And we all know you have your eyes on Caleb," he directed his gaze to Kane, but only for a second before looking back at Tyler.

Kane tsked. "Am I really that transparent?"

"Yes." Came the chorused response.

Down below…

"Okay," Reid said, staring at Mikhail. "That's creepy." He looked back at his friends, sighing.

"In what way?" Tyler questioned.

"In the stalkerish way." The blonde replied, suddenly wanting to get in the water.

"Why?" Caleb asked, meeting Kane's gaze unblinkingly. "They're only keeping an eye on us; like we would have done." His expression was mild, almost curious.

Pogue glanced from Caleb to Kane, watching them watch each other until he looked over at Erick. "You think?" He asked.

A whistle - loud and shrill - sounded from the door, and they glanced up at the teacher.

"Water. Thank god." Reid choked, and - trying not to look too flustered - hurried to the edge.

Pogue leaned over to Caleb. "I don't think _I've ever _seen him this freaked."

Tyler, still rooted to his spot, was staring at Rane. The fairly psychotic blonde (who, oddly enough, reminded him of Reid, only a bit more cheerful) smiled kindly and chuckled when Tyler waved and joined the others.

"Dense much?" Erick demanded.

"What? His naivety is cute." Rane was practically laughing now; Reid was shooting Mikhail confused looks before glaring protectively at Rane for daring to look at Tyler. "Do you think Reid and Tyler are a thing? He was wearing Reid's hoodie, remember?"

"…no." Mikhail answered finally. "He's just defensive of Tyler. They're all like that with each other; didn't you notice?"

"In any such case," Kane broke in, "aren't they strait?"

There was a moment of silence before they all cursed. After a minute of brooding, Mikhail spoke, "You know what? I'm not sure they are."

In the pool…

"Dammit!" Reid hissed. "See? See?! That's creepy. Why the hell are they looking at us like _that_?" He sounded positively agonized.

"Look on the bright side," Caleb answered. "At least they're not trying to kill us."

"That's not funny."

Fifty-five minutes later, they were all in the process of getting dressed. The air was humid and thick with soap and sweat, but this was normal enough that no one noticed it.

"Hey, give me back my pants!" Tyler cried, scrambling over the bench to get at Reid.

"Naw. You look fine without them." He shot into the showers, a towel wrapped around his waist. Tyler slid to a stop a few feet away, as he was already partially dressed.

"Goddammit Reid! Give me my clothes!" He yelled through the throng of fellow students, who were ignoring them. As usual.

Reid had disappeared, and Tyler stood on his toes to get a better look. Where the he- "Ow!" He yelped when his jeans smacked his boxer clad ass. "You sonofa-" he rambled, whirling around to catch his flying garments.

"Reid." Caleb said in his ordering voice. "Get dressed before the bell rings."

Reid, who was watching Tyler hop up and down while trying to get his clothes on, glanced at him. "Stop acting like such a dad." The bell rang. "Shit."

Caleb moved past him. "Told you so." Pogue followed him, muttering, "he _did_ tell you," followed by Tyler. They paused at the door. "Want us to wait?" Caleb called back.

"Go on! I'll make it!" Reid yelled, dropping his towel on the floor and spinning his locker dial. "Tyler, need my hoodie?" He tossed it to his friend without looking up.

"Thanks!" Tyler caught it and bolted into the hall.

Reid, half way dressed in his pants, fumbled with the buckle. He was all alone…now that he thought about it, that made him rather susceptible to attacks-

"Hey."

Reid let out a gasp, and spun around, letting his back hit the locker. "…damn." he muttered after a moment, relaxing a bit.

Mikhail stood before him, one hand at his mouth, his single uncovered eye taking in Reid's startled expression. "Didn't mean to scare you." He mumbled through his fingers.

Reid was hit with a rush of déjà vu, although he _knew_ nothing like that had ever happened to him. _Sarah_, he realized. Mikhail was doing to him what he had done to Sarah. "You snuck up on me." It wasn't a question; he knew.

Mikhail lowered his hand, quirking an eyebrow. "Did I now?" After a moment of silence in which Reid failed to think of a retort, Mikhail leaned forward. Reid pressed his hands against the lockers, feeling the film of water on the metal under the pads of his fingers, and he vaguely wondered when the bell would ring. The raven haired boy, hands behind his back, pressed his lips to Reid's. It was like kissing someone when they were asleep. He pulled back fractionally, breathing on the other boy's lips, who was taking in every detail of the floor.

"…are you and Tyler a thing?"

Reid lifted his head sharply. "What." he managed.

"You and Tyler." Mikhail repeated, each word careful and slow. "Are you a thing?"

Reid had absolutely no idea where-…oh. The hoodie thing. "No."

Mikhail appeared surprised for a second, then nodded. "Good." Reid realized Mikhail was running his finger up and down his chest, occasionally touching his stomach. He stared at it, noticing the way it tickled, and wondered what the hell he thought he was doing-

_BRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG!_

Mikhail jerked his hand back, and without another word, left. Reid picked up the rest of his uniform and got dressed, slowly. Fuck all. He was already late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell were you?" Caleb hissed as Reid slid into his seat behind him.

"Shut up." Reid snapped, not looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Caleb continued.

"No. Yes. I'm fine." Reid paused, then added, "I'll tell you later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Reid was kept after class to explain to the Professor _why_ he was late and _what did he think this was, a convenience store_ and bull like that. The blonde discretely motioned for Caleb to get lost behind his back, all the while keeping his eyes on the teacher, now lecturing about _responsibility _and _time management_ and whatever it was that teachers talked about.

So, that left Caleb to leave for the next class, which he did not have with Reid. Instead, he told Pogue about the happenings with Reid (which really wasn't much, because he didn't know himself).

"Are you sure he's not just bein' a drama queen again?" Pogue whispered, before ducking back and avoiding the harsh _snap!_ of the ruler that came between them. The teacher glared through her glasses before moving on. She never hit anyone, but she came awfully frickin' close at times.

Caleb shook his head at Pogue's question, a slight movement that ended the conversation. He felt a tickle rush over his right shoulder blade and rolled his shoulders to get it off. It stayed there until he finally reached back and shoved his hand under the layers of uniform to scratch at the skin. It didn't itch, it just…tingled. Like when a limb fell asleep, although if he left it alone it began to burn a bit.

"_Something wrong?_" A severe voice demanded, and he looked up to see the teacher glaring down at him.

"…no." He replied blankly, removing his hand. The…whatever the hell it was…continued, and his fingers twitched with the need to make it stop. It began to burn, not hurt, simply the feel of briefly running hands through fire. His shoulder rolled without thought, and he finally reached back to scratch again, still staring at her. "Yes?" He said finally.

She nodded at the door, apparently too exasperated with him to bother being angry.

Which worked for him, as he left instantly, fingers still scratching at that insistent itch under his shirt. The moment he was in the hall, however, it stopped. He scowled down at his hand and turned back around - until he remembered the teacher wouldn't be pleased about his frivolity. Sighing, he leaned against the windowsill, dropping his bag.

It was nice out. If he didn't have three friends to watch over, one of which was overly impulsive, and four male witches stalking them, he might have felt a little less nervous. Despite what he had said at the pool, he wasn't entirely sure they should trust them so quickly.

What if they did trust them, and they turned out to be just like Chase?

"Caleb." A voice breathed gently, just on his cheek.

He blinked, startled, and glanced at Kane. The pleasant brunette was flashing a winning smile at him, just to his right. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, my class let out already." He fiddled with his shirt, tugging at his tie. "You?"

"Kicked out, rather." He mumbled vaguely. It was sort of the truth.

"So, what are you _doing_ out here?"

Frowning, Caleb looked at him, and realized he meant what he was _physically_ doing. "Thinking."

Kane's response was instant; his smile seemed to spread into a grin. "About us, I'm sure."

"Yes." Despite the topic, Kane only seemed more amused. Caleb frowned thoughtfully before smiling back. Well, it couldn't hurt. "We've only…why are you all here?"

Kane sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Can't tell you why yet." And when he looked at him, his eyes were wide and held a hint of tiredness, and it was enough to keep Caleb from asking further.

Fair enough." He said after a moment. He shifter from one foot to the other, trying to think of what to say-- "Did one of you talk to Reid?" He blurted out suddenly.

His fellow witch gave him a look, quite blank, before realization struck, and he began chuckling. "So _that's _where he snuck off to." At Caleb's inquisitive stare, he elaborated. "Mikhail. He disappeared right after study hall, so that must be where he went."

"Why?" As their friend, he couldn't help that spark of protectiveness.

Kane, who had glanced down at his watch, looked back up with a soft laugh. "Don't you know yet?"

The bell went off before he could answer, and they both jumped. Caleb felt a hand at his shoulder, sliding across his back, and gone before he could protest.

"We'll talk again later."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Uh…yeah…thought I should update before you all shoot me. I AM working on the others, so don't worry. ::Too tired to be apologetic:: It occurred to me while writing this very last bit that the Sons of Ipswich weren't the _only_ witches in the world, so the other boys are probably from another coven.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**A/N: **I think I got two PMs telling me to update this fic. Or maybe one telling me to update Dark, and one telling me to update this one. Nevertheless, I decided they were right and I'd procrastinated long enough. Here I be! Also, um. I don't remember what type of bike Pogue has, but Erick here? Yeah, he's got a _Ducati._

**Disclaimer: **So not mine. If they were, Reid and Caleb would be dating, and Sarah and Kate would…well, not exist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ducati?" A curious voice asked.

A pause. "Pogue." Erick glanced over his shoulder, smiling. "Yes, a Ducati."

"You fast?" Erick raised an eyebrow, forcing back a smirk. "On the bike." Pogue continued, not blushing in the least. Damn Erick's lack of luck, but this could be promising.

"You wanna find out?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler blinked up at Reid, gnawing on a red cuff. "Hrm?" He said around the material.

"Man, I thought I told you not to eat my clothes!" Reid complained, crawling into the car (through the window, to boot).

"I'm not _eating _it." Tyler declared, starting the car. "I ran out of gum."

"You don't chew gum, Tyler."

"Well, I got tired of chewing my thumbnail." Tyler wasn't going to bother admitting the fact that Reid's clothes smelled like him; kind of spicey and like soap. It was a habit from childhood. Since Reid never seemed angry about it, he didn't see a reason to stop. Plus, it reminded him of when they were little and Reid used to hug him a lot.

"You know, my girlfriends (not that I have one right now) always got weird when they saw those bite marks--"

There was the tell tale sound of quickly approaching engines - two figures went by like _that _and sped up the road into front of them, growing smaller and smaller.

"Is that _Pogue_?" Tyler asked. "With Erick?"

"They're everywhere!" Reid cried, slumping back in his seat. "Tyler, have they accosted you yet?" He remembered that blonde staring at Tyler in the pool. "Oh _shit_, has Rane tried to seduce you yet?"

"_What?! _"

"Oops." Reid said. Too much. "Um. Nothing."

Tyler stared, then frowned. "You said you don't have a girlfriend." He took a turn, staring at Reid all the while - which wasn't exactly safe. "Why do you look like that?"

"Like what?" Reid deadpanned, thinking Tyler not asking why he had mentioned seduction to be a good thing. How wrong he was.

"Like…like when you and Natalie started dating, and you came back like you were walking on air. Or something." He motioned, looked at the road, and pulled back into the correct lane. Lucky they were headed to Caleb's house, and no one else was on the road.

"I look like that?" Reid managed, before looking in the mirror. He did not. Of course he didn't. Why would he look like that? Then again, who was he fooling if Tyler noticed? Not that Tyler was stupid, or anything, he just didn't seem to notice too much at times.

"Did someone kiss you?" Asked the ever blunt friend, not unkindly.

And Reid couldn't lie to Tyler, could he? Of course not. Because he was his friend, his totally open-minded friend, and why was he arguing with himself like this? Tyler used to crawl into his bed at sleepovers. Before he started lending him his clothes out of habit, Tyler used to ask for them. "Yes."

Of course someone kissed him. Tyler knew his friend too well for much to be kept from him; Reid was too easy to read, anyway. He was _obvious _when someone he liked him felt the same. "Who? Oh, was it that Selena girl?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation (which Tyler missed entirely) he snickered. "I got over her weeks ago, Tyler."

"Natalie again? Julia? Germaine?" Reid laughed. "Who, then?" He pulled into the drive way. When he saw Reid wasn't getting out of the car, he ducked his head back down. "Reid?"

"It's…really bad." Reid explained in an oddly quiet, awkward voice.

Tyler frowned and slid back into the car. Who would be 'bad'? Sarah or Kate? They were apparently dating each other. Was there anyone _he_ liked? No. Anyone Pogue or Caleb liked? Not that he could think of. _Actually, _he realized suddenly, _there haven't been many girls in our lives since Chase disappeared_. That was a bit odd, but understandable - after Kate and Caleb suddenly broke up…

"Who?"

Reid was concentrating on the dashboard, and suddenly scrambled out of the car. Tyler followed, still waiting. He circled around to his friend, sidling up next to him, shoulder brushing shoulder. "My god, you weren't molested or something were you?!" He exclaimed in horror. Reid laughed, really laughed, and most the tension drained out of his body.

"Oh, god, Tyler - no, no, of course not!" He chuckled, shoving at him lightly. "No, it, erm, happened after you guys left. In the locker room."

"A girl snuck into the locker room?" And then, of course, it was almost painfully obvious - at least with Reid's earlier words _'has Rane tried to seduce you yet?'. _"One of them tried to seduce you?"

"Er. Yes." He absently tucked a few strands of hair behind his ear, even though it was really too short to get in the way. "Well, not seduce, per say-"

"It was Mikhail, wasn't it?" Tyler cut in.

Reid gave him a horrified look. "What? How the hell did you know that?"

"Well, he was staring at you-"

The door swung open. "Are you guys coming in or what?" Pogue demanded.

Both boys jumped away from the car they had been leaning on. "What the hell, Pogue?" Reid snapped.

"Caleb gave me a key."

"Where's your bike?" Tyler questioned when the door was shut.

"Behind the house, with Erick's." He replied, not looking at either of them?

"Erick's bike? What-"

The door opened again, and Caleb, Kane, Rane, and Mikhail all tromped into the hallway, chattering animatedly. Had they been too busy to hear the cars approach?

"Hey, Tyler." Rane grinned, disengaging himself from the group and sliding up next to aforementioned baby boy, who smile back. Reid blinked, and sighed. Tyler was apparently blind, if he could miss that - that manwhore giving him the eye. Mikhail glanced at the two, and then smiled as he put away his coat. Reid looked down at the floor. Hm. That rug had very interesting stitching.

When the group passed him and made a line to the living room, he grabbed Caleb's arm.

"Caleb." He hissed, shooting a glance at the teens who were assembling in the other room. "Was this wise?"

Caleb, to his credit, at least considered what to say before answering. "I thought we could talk." He attempted to pull away, but Reid only gripped his sleeve harder.

"Caleb-"

"Okay, I know, but what's the worst that could happen? They attack, we fight back." Caleb waited for argument, but his friend let go.

"If one of us die-" he ran his hand through his hair, looking distressed. Caleb recalled that Reid had something to tell him; he'd looked a little freaked since class.

"Did something happen?" He whispered urgently. Had Reid received a threat?

"Not…something bad, exactly."

"Can it wait a bit?" Caleb tried for a bit of sensitivity.

"…yes."

"Hey!" Rane called. "What are you two doing?"

Reid snapped back almost instantly. "Shut up, already, we're coming!" And he left before Caleb could ask anything more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Somehow, my writing seems awkward here. I think it's because I haven't read a book, and my characterization is off. Have you all figured out who's going to be paired up with who yet? I don't think I wasn't exactly subtle about it.


End file.
